water,fire,stone
by eosa333
Summary: Johnie boy always fought with Toni. Their relationship changes every 24 hrs. This is the moods of thier relationship. Pyro & OC
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning they hated each other. They could always find something wrong with the other person. Even when they first met it was fire vs. water. ( Toni and John)

"_What power do you have?" A curios brown haired brown eye boy ask the new girl. She had pink hair and colorless green eyes. The girl reminded him of his abusive family. How can a pink hair child do that? Simple her clothes were ragged and torn._

"_I control water."_

"_That's a stupid power. What good is it to control water?" The girl sweetly smiles at the boy. Remember size doesn't matter and the boy is a foot taller._

" _You smell like a poop. I could wash you but that could be disgusting, I could wrap the water around you and pull it tightly around until you die but I don't want to go to jail for an idiot, I could make it look like you peed on yourself but then people would be so use to the idea of you peeing on yourself they wouldn't laugh, I could…"_

"_FU."_

"_Now where did you learn that horrible language?"_

When they got older and met the new girl Rogue and decided to give her a good time everything changed.

" _Until the day I die I promise I won't change"_

"_Can you please stop singing?" John was sitting in the front with Bobby who was driving. Toni leaned her head in the front onto his shoulder. For some reason John heart speeds up when he feels her hot breath on his neck._

"_Ah, someone mad?" He rolls his eyes and they begin bickering ._

"_They always argue with each other. Everyone has a bet on if or when they get together." Kitty whispers to Rogue._

"_Do they know about it?" Kitty shakes her head. Kitty came two years after Toni and she never saw one day they never argued. The bet was there after three months._

_For some reason the kids start to hear a rumbling noise, like an earthquake. _

"_What the hell?!"_

_Bobby stops the jeep and starts to look around. Then he see's a tall boy with long brown hair and clothes with holes everywhere. Toni quickly jumps out the jeep and runs to the boy and hugs him. John watches with jealousy in his eyes. He jumps out and yells "Is that your pimp, bitch."_

_After that they never were the same. She dodge him everyday and when it was Christmas she never gave him his annual hair dye present. Until one Christmas he came up to her._

"_You want to do the hair-dye thing?" Toni looks up from her book. _

"_Fine." She use her powers to pick up the supplies and quickly starts dyeing his hair._

"_Who was that guy?"_

"_He was my cousin, he's a mutant but he lives in Washington."_

_After they stop talking. When she finishes he feels her evaporate the wetness of his hair into the air ._

"_Good -night Pyro."_

Later when they start to take mutants they finally get it.


	2. Chapter 2

_All Toni had on was a gigantic t-shirt on. She was sleeping in one of the tents they had put up and since Bobby was two busy making out with Rogue and Toni got knock out by Bobby's brother that's all she had to wear. John almost burn him alive for even touching her._

"_Toni are you awake ?"_

_She looks up from her sleep when she starts to feel John lips on her hers. She quickly grips his face a lowers him on stop of her. H e tries to resist her body so he ends digs his nails into her thighs. She moans and let's his tongue into her mouth.. "Are you sure?" he whispers in her ear. Toni answers him with a another kiss._

When Magneto talks to Pyro/ John

"_You're a god among ants." This was the first person who understood and agreed. Toni understood but she sees the gods as hypocrites who said one thing and did another. _

_He watches as she walks by. Her eyes seem out of position which wasn't normal, at least for her._

"_Toni?"_

_She turns around and falls hard on the ground. _

"_Toni!" He screams._

_He picks her head up and puts it on his lap._

"_Don't worry John. Remember she faints when she near a huge amount of water. We're close."_

One day Pyro goes up to Bobby after he switched sides. Toni was hurt that he left and usually spent an entire hour staring at a pond making different pictures. One of those pictures is going to be important to Pyro.

"_You're girlfriend is worthless" John tells Bobby with a sarcastic voice. He didn't care that Rogue use to be his friend. Remember he switched sides._

"_I don't care about what you think about her. "_

"_That's cause your weak, cause you ain't a man."_

"_A man doesn't leave his girlfriend for a day knocked up."_

"_What are you talking about?" Instead of waiting for an answer he shots flames to the building. Later he thinks to himself who is he talking about._

The final battle

_Little Joni disobeyed her mother. She followed the x-men to the little island. She looks around at the dead people and flaming cars. Finally she get's scared and starts to scream._

"_Who would leave a one year on to the battle field.?" Magneto was smirking. The child was wearing a worn out muscle shirt and shorts. She had the same messy tan hair John had but she had the girl with the pink hair eyes. So this is their child, he thinks to himself. He picks up a car and aims it at the girl._

"_Joni!" Toni yells to her daughter. She tries to put a water bubble around her. But with one look at the car and Joni turned it into stone. Pyro see the car and ..the girl. The little girl with tan hair and green eyes, his daughter._

"_You just tried to kill my daughter!"_


	3. now

What happen too Joni, Toni, and John?

Fourteen years later and John was finally out of jail. He walked up to the institute slowly. He wasn't sure if Toni was still there but he could at least try. John carefully opens the door. Just like when he went there kids were running and screaming.

"Hello can I help you?"

The metal dude comes up to John confused.

"Don't you remember me? The fire kid."

He no longer shows confusion , now it's hate and distrust. "You…" He begins to say but is stopped by a girl with pale pink hair, light green eyes, long summer dress that covers her pregnant belly. She comes up to John.

"Welcome back." Later they went on a walk to the lake.

"You can't be pregnant with his baby. How did this happen?"

" Basically the same way you did except I might say…."

"The baby is supposed to be mine."

" Just be glad the first one is yours."

"What's her name?"

"Well it's corny so please don't laugh."

"Promise."

"Joni-Kitty Rogue Stone."

"You named my child after Rogue and Kitty!"

"Well they're both the godmothers and I needed a name and they were right in front of me. Her first name is after you."

"Joni ? That's more after you then me."

"I carried her for nine months. You better be glad some part of you is in her."

"Fine so what's the baby's name?" Joni smiled like she knew something.

"Bobby Logan Collins."

" Did you name anything after me?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"The toilet."


End file.
